


Scrapbook

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, one shots, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Misc prompts/Scraps of fics I'll never finish1: KananMari2: YouRiko3: YouRiko





	1. I can't sleep without you here. {KananMari}

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Kanan/Mari thingie that I wrote for the prompt "I can't sleep without you here"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I can't sleep without you here..."

Kanan almost choked on her own spit as she heard Mari's voice flow through her phone speaker. She gave a short cough, and it took her a few moments to regain her breath.

"Excuse me?" She finally spluttered out.

"Well," Mari began as a slight static followed. Such long distance calls never usually lasted without a few little breaks with the connection even if Mari was only across town, "I miss you. Come over?"

Kanan shook her head, rolling her eyes. Typical Mari. This was at least the third time this week she'd heard those words, and it was only Tuesday. "You saw me earlier."

"But that was so long ago! C'mon, Kanan! Pleeeaaassseee?" Kanan could practically hear Mari's puppy eyes through the phone.

"Mari," Kanan rolled over in bed and looked at her bedside clock, which read 10:13pm, "It's late...I can't come over now." The statement was both true and untrue. Kanan could go over if she wanted to, and she did. It's just that...She needed to start distancing herself from the blonde. Every time Mari asked her to come over, she did. Every time she asked her to do something for her, she would. Kanan, as Dia so elegantly put it, was whipped. Kanan herself was fine with that, but after what Mari had recently told them about her going off to study...She needed to start learning to live without her in her life.

"Kanan..." There was a hint of sadness in the usually perky girls voice, "Please...I need you."

With a short sigh, Kanan sat up. Old habits die hard, she figured. What damage could one last sleepover do? After all, it wouldn't be long before Mari was gone. "I'll be over soon, and don't you dare fall asleep like last time." This statement earnt her a giggle.

"Shiny! I'll see you soon~" And with that the call ended with a 'click'.


	2. Attention {YouRiko}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wants attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna have full on smut but like,, Lazy

"Riko-Chaaannn..." You whined, rolling over so that she was facing Riko. She had her head placed on the redheads lap, her feet dangling over the edge of the couch. 

"What is it now, You-Chan?" Riko asked, giving a hum, not looking up from the 'book' she was reading (Which, in reality, was a trashy Yuri doujin hidden behind a seemingly normal book). You had been like this all day, just lounging around with her head in Riko's lap and occasionally making conversation with the other every now and then. Aside from that, the ashen haired girl had just been dropping in and out of a light doze. Riko had to keep a close eye on her, as well as taking off her glasses whenever she did fall asleep and subsequently passing them back when she woke up.

"Attention, please." You reached a hand up and took a light hold of the top of Riko's book, pulling it back slightly so that she was looking at You instead of her book. Riko rolled her eyes, to which You gave a cheeky grin.

"And what makes you think I'm going to give you my attention just like that?" Riko asked, closing her book slightly. 

"'Cus...'Cus you love me?"

Riko gave a light hum, setting the book down on the table to the right of the couch. "That is true. Alright, You-Chan, you have my attention." 

Grinning, You sat up next to Riko. "Hm...Oh!" She gave a loud gasp, and pointed to the far corner of the room. "Riko-Chan! Look!"

Raising an eyebrow, Riko looked to where You was pointing. Nothing. She turned back to You. "You-Cha--" 

You cut Riko off by pulling her into a deep kiss, her hands taking Riko's into her own. A bright blush crept up Riko's cheeks as she kissed her back, her body turning so that she was facing Riko. You started to push her back into the couch armrest ever so slightly, and Riko couldn't help but lean back into it. Soon enough, Riko's back was pressed against the couch and You was hovering above her with a knee either side of Riko's thighs and her right hand holding on to the back of the couch for support. You pulled back slightly, a bridge of saliva connecting their lips as she panted softly. 

"Y-You-Chan..." Riko began, her words becoming lost in her heavy breathing.

You wasted no time going in to kiss Riko again, this time poking her tongue forwards straight away. Riko parted her lips slightly, and You expertly snaked her tongue in and began exploring the oh so familiar surroundings. She quickly found Riko's own tongue, and pinned it to the side of the girl's mouth causing her to give off a slight moan in response. You had to resist the urge to laugh. You put her free hand on Riko's chest, and squeezed her left breast gently. 

Riko froze up, her breath hitching in her throat as she tried to hold back another moan. God, this was embarrassing. You squeezed harder. Riko couldn't take it anymore and gave into her bodies own desire, moaning loudly into the kiss as her back arched slightly.

"Y-You-Chan..." Riko muttered, "T-Take me."

With a smirk, You got off of Riko and stood next to the couch. She picked Riko up bridal style and carried her off into the bedroom. Boy, was she in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Might do a part 2 some day


	3. Fireworks {YouRiko}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riko watch a firework show together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for an ask on tumblr heck—

“C’mon, Riko-Chan! We’re gonna miss it!” You exclaimed as she continued to pull Riko by the handup a hill which was way too big for the redheads liking. Riko gave a soft sigh, shaking her head.

“We won’t miss it, You-Chan. We’re almost there. Just, slow down a little. It’s really dark, and I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” Luckily, the moon was bright enough for them to see the path ahead of them.

“But Riiiikkkkoooo-Chaaaaaannn! This is your first time seeing them! I want it to be special!”

“I know you do, You-Chan, and I’m thankful for that but please...Slow down.” It was easy for You to charge ahead, but Riko was the one carrying a backpack of goodies as well as a blanket for the two to sit on.

“...Fine! But, I’m still gonna hold your hand...J-Just in case you get lost!”

Riko couldn’t help but smile at the ashen haired girls antics. How could she? You could be very cute without even trying, and this was one of those times.

The pair soon reached the top of the hill, and looking down Riko could see lots of families down on the beach in preparation for the celebration that would take place that night. She swore that she could make out some of the rest of Aqours, but she wasn’t too sure. 

Riko set down the blanket, and put the backpack down next to it. She sat down, and patted the spot next to her.

“Sit down, You-Chan. Are you hungry?”

You sat down next to Riko, nodding her head slightly. Riko reaches over to the back pack, and pulled it into You’s lap.

“Help yourself. There should be some mikans in there, if you want one of those.”

To her surprise, You pulled out a box of pocky sticks. Riko’s cheeks went a light shade of red and she tried to not think about what they could do with them. Thankfully, You didn’t have the same ideas as Riko and started to eat them to herself.

“...How long till this thing starts, anyway?” Riko asked, trying to take her mind off of her current thoughts. 

“It shouldn’t be too long,” She replied as she bit into another pocky, “They’ve finished setting it up and stuff, so we shouldn’t be waiting too much longer. Then you’ll get to see how awesome they are!”

“...You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah! This is one of my favourite events of the year! It’s so cool! Plus, there’s always lotsa tasty food still going around a few days later so...”

Riko shook her head, laughing slightly, “You’re so cute, You-Chan.”

Now it was You’s turn to blush slightly. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, “Ehehe...Thank you...”

“You’re wel—“

Riko was cut off by a loud bang and a flash of light. The show had begun.

Fireworks flew up into the sky, lighting it up with a multitude of colours. Riko was in awe. She had never seen fireworks this close up before. She looked over at You, and she could see the lights reflecting in the girls bright blue eyes, as You also stared in awe at the display.

Riko scooted over to You slightly, and linked their arms together, putting her head on You’s shoulder. You glanced at her, and gave her a smile before looking back up into the night sky. Her smile only grew as even more fireworks were released, them seemingly getting bigger as the night went on.

As the evening came to a close, with only a few more of the fireworks left, Riko tapped You on her shoulder.

“Hm? What’s up, Riko-Chan?”

“I just wanted to say...Thank you, You-Chan, for sharing this with me. It...It means a lot, honestly.”

You gave her a cheeky grin, “You’re welcome, Riko-Chan! I’m glad you decided to join me tonight...”

You turned to Riko to give her her full attention, not really giving much notice to the fireworks anymore.

“Riko-Chan I...May I kiss you?”

Riko’s cheeks went bright red, and she give a very quick and short nod before closing her eyes tight.

You leaned in, and soon her lips were connected with Riko’s. Riko soon kissed back, wrapping her arms around You’s neck as she did so. Neither one of them cared about the fireworks anymore, their only care being each other. 

The kiss was soon broken, and neither of them could wipe the smiles of their faces.

“That was...Amazing, You-Chan.”

“It really was...It was way better than the fireworks!”

Riko shook her head, “Silly You-Chan.”


End file.
